trialsoftaofandomcom-20200213-history
Hitokiri
Legendary Manslayers Hitokiri (literary meaning manslayer), is the infamous rank given to only a handfull Ninjas through history. The Hitokiri was said to be undefeatable, and was extremely powerful Ninjas. However, there was certain requirements to become a Hitokiri: first, you must have a sword, or a sword-like weapon. Second, you must have fought in the Hitokiri wars or wars related to the Hitokiri wars. Third, you must have killed at least a thousand Ninjas. The Hitokiri was also known as the Legendary Manslayers, or The Undefeatable. There was 300 Hitokiri that fought each other during the Hitokiri wars, althought barely 12 survived. Most Hitokiri was related to the Hitogumi's 10 squads. However, some Hitokiri were fighting by themselves. It is said that a Hitokiri can only be killed by another Hitokiri. Survivors of the Hitokiri wars The surviving Hitokiri from the Hitokiri wars were Kensai, Sojiro, Takani, Osore, Kagai, Myojin, and Kumori. There were also other inofficial Hitokiri; Captain Sagara, Chin Tao, Sha Wen, and Yan Tao. Kagai is a Hitokiri who truly suits the role as a manslayer. Kagai is vicious, fearless, and always kills his enemies. In many countries, he is a wanted S-ranked criminal, and he has murdered countless of people. It is said that he kills for pleasure, which might be a true rumor. The reason of Kagai is able to kill so many, no matter the size of their guard forces, is a technique known as Shin No Ippo. The Shin No Ippo is a hypnotic technique that can weaken his enemies, or make them unable to move. Kagain is the only survivor of the Hitogumi's second squad, which was purged by Kensai. However, Kagai is to be killed by Kensai after Captain Sagara's return. Kensai, who was placed as second in command of the Hitogumi, was found by Captain Sagara when he was 2 years old. He was trained by Sagara Sozo in the arts of Kenjutsu, and fastly became a very powerful Ninja. He masters fire style Jutsu and is almost as fast as his apprentice, Sojiro. When Captain Sagara disappeared, Kensai disobeyed his leader's orders and killed two of the three Ninjas that betrayed Hitogumi. He is Sojiro's best friend, partner, and teacher, althought Sojiro has become faster than his Sensei. Kensai left the Hitokiri wars because he refused to spill any more blood, but this changed when he joined the Yan Yuuno. Kensai returned to the Hitogumi when he heard that Captain Sagara had reappeared. Sojiro also rejoined the Hitogumi, to follow his teacher. Osore is the lone member of the Hitogumi to act without a partner. The bandages covering his body is a result of many burns and wounds from the Hitokiri wars. Osore is using the Hoken (fire sword), a burning sword, which can also launch strong fire techniques. Osore fought impressive in the Hitokiri wars, and is a very powerful Hitokiri. His gloves are covered with a special explosive material, making his punches result in explosions. Oddly enough, Osore is not affected by the explosion himself, and his gloves seems to be able to explode infinite times. Osore was the only one that chosed to search for Captain Sagara after his disappearance, and eventually he found his master. Osore is very physically strong, making his blade even more deadly. He is fierce and violent, but always acts at Sagara's command. He usually prefers to act alone, thinking that others would be a distraction for him, but he often acts together with Captain Sagara. Sojiro is a young boy with abilities amazing for his age. Kensai Hitokiri found him at the age of 8, without a family or anyone who cared about him. Kensai took Sojiro to the Hitogumi, and Sagara accepted him into the organization. Because of this, Sojiro is extremely loyal to his master, since Kensai is the only one who ever cared about him. He was growing fast in abilities as he was training with Kensai, and their strengths was soon equal. Sojiro even became faster than Kensai, and he was soon to be known as one of the world's fastest Ninjas. His extreme speed and advanced movement combines with his techniques, which further increases his speed. Sojiro has the abilities known as Shukuchi (reduced earth), an ability which triples the user's movement. His most powerful attack is the ''Shuntensatsu ''(instant heaven kill), which makes the user move so fast, that the opponent won't even feel himself die. The only one faster than Sojiro is Captain Sagara. He is also known for his lack of emotions. Takani is the lone female member of the Hitogumi. She was found by Captain Sagara at very early age, after her parents were killed in the Hitokiri wars. Captain Sagara raised her as his daughter, more than a member of his squad. Because of this, Takani calls Sagara "father" instead of "master", making many fans believe that Sagara was her real father. She has powerful skills with regular or dark Chakra, and is also trained using her Katana. As all Hitokiri, she is skilled in Kenjutsu. Her ability to use dark Chakra is a rare ability which allows her to use regular techniques in the form of dark Chakra instead of regular. This greatly increases the strength of her attacks. As an example, one of her strongest abilities is Dark Rotation Jutsu, a Rotation technique with dark Chakra. She is the partner of Captain Sagara in the Hitogumi, althought she is not the strongest Hitokiri. Takani also has an inofficial relationship with Sojiro, but is hiding her feelings for the others in the Hitogumi. Takani is a rare Hitokiri, since she refuses to kill her enemies. Instead, her techniques mostly stuns or knocks out her opponents. Kumori is counted as a Hitokiri, althought he was never granted the rank of Hitokiri. Kumori has many unique abiities, and is an adept using two short swords. Kumori was first extremely loyal to Yan Tao, but this loyality somehow broke during a fight with Kensai. Kumori then joined the Hitogumi and was truly granted the rank of Hitokiri, and his squad also followed him. Together with Jin-e, Sanosuke, Sarutobi, and Udo, Kumori assisted Chin Tao in the fight against Yan Tao. Kumori's squad, however, was knocked down by Yan Tao, and Kumori was heavily injured. Kumori has the ability to greatly increase his strength and speed, making him almost undefeatable, even against another Hitokiri. Kumori's demon form, however, has a weakness; each use shortens his life age. Kumori has used his demon form twice before the fight with Yan Tao, decreasing his assumed life age with at least 20 years.